The need for air drying in a dishwasher has been established. Drying by an interior heat only is not effective and leaves any number of dishes wet if not puddled with water. There is often a need to empty the dishes on a lower shelf first to prevent spillage from an overlying rack. Unloading in a given order is seldom convenient for stowage of the dishes in a plurality of cabinets. Remaining water often spots the dishes and any flatware, also. Of the various dishwashers that are equipped with an air drying feature, several problems have not been successfully addressed. Some use a fresh air or a mix of the fresh air and an interiorly held air, even though mixing the interior air subjects the air drying to much greater humidity and therefore inferior air drying. Some dishwashers equipped with air drying not only fail to effectively cycle the air drying but also fail to evacuate saturated air from the dishwasher. Some dishwashers fail to fully expose all of the dishes within the dishwasher to sufficient air. Another flaw is that some dishwashers fail to provide adequate air flow. A plurality of features needs to be provided in order to effectively air dry the dishes within the dishwasher. Among those features is a generous fresh air intake that channels to a blower without being mixed with saturated air within the dishwasher. Also, the drying air needs to be heated in order to effectively absorb moisture and dry the dishes. Additionally, an effective exhaust must be provided for removal of the saturated air and therein enhance the air intake. The air must also be delivered substantially evenly to the dishes, with many interior outlets needed to accomplish this task, without unduly restrictive flow. The present forced air drying dishwasher meets the feature needs.